This invention relates to frames for decorative items. Traditionally, picture frames and other frames for decorative objects have been constructed of wood, in square and rectangular shapes. Generally such frames having square corners are fixed together by straight or angular abutment or by other well-known wood construction means such as rabbet, dado, or tongue and groove construction.
Metal and plastic frames having square corners are also well-known, including those which are formed into an endless surrounding structure but which require some displaceable structure, usually mounted to the rear of the frame, to retain the object to be displayed within the frame. There exist certain metallic frames which are marketed to the consumer in kit form, wherein the frame is provided in four side pieces with linking hardware to retain the sides together at the corners of the assembled frame. In one form of this type of square-cornered frame, an L-shaped strap is fixed at the legs thereof to the side pieces to be retained together at the corners.
Circular frames or arcuate frames of varying shapes have been developed including an early model such as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 143,861, which was formed from bands of woods retained by a hoop of lumber rabbeted into the front frame hoop and the rear hoop, to retain the hoops in abutment, and thus the picture to be displayed within the frame would be captured between the front and rear hoops.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,434 to Blodgett discloses a frame having interconnecting strap elements which are fixed to each section of the frame and retain the sections together. Blodgett teaches an L-shaped strap to be received in channels on adjoining sidewall sections, as well as an oval frame having a central straightened section, resulting from curved pieces having straightened ends being coupled by a straight linking member. Each straightened end of this device is slidingly engaged with the linking member and latches therewith by spring tongue means engaging a stop face. In the device of Blodgett, the structure creates a frame having a front face and a rear face. The object to be mounted in the frame may only be viewed from the front thereof, in this form of device.